Harry Potter VI The Beginning of the End
by peachgurl
Summary: The trio is in their 6th year, and many surprising things happen. Harry has a strange dream. Romance is blooming. This will get better I promise. It is my first fanfic. Please Review! This is PG-13 just to be safe! Chap. 10 coming soon!
1. Summary

Harry Potter VI- The End of the Beginning  
  
Summary: On the night of Harry's Birthday, he has a strange dream that becomes a reality. This all happens in his 6th year. Also, romance blooms between H/G and R/Hr!  
  
This is my first fanfic, so please review.  
  
Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own the characters in my story. These all belong to JK Rowling. 


	2. Sweet 16

Harry Potter VI- The End of the Beginning  
  
Chapter 1- Sweet 16  
  
The grandfather clock in the foyer chimed 12AM. Well, Happy Birthday to me, Harry thought to himself. My sweet 16! I can't believe it! Hedwig hooted loudly.  
  
"Thanks, girl," Harry said, smiling weakly.  
  
Harry must have fallen asleep, because he awoke to a light tap at the window. Tiredly, he stood, stretched his arms upwards, and trudged to the window. A small owl flew in and dropped a package onto the bed. Harry closed the window softly, trying not to wake up his sleeping aunt and uncle in the next room. Harry then sat on the bed and opened the envelope taped to the brown paper.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hopefully this is arriving at your house on your birthday, but with this old broot delivering my letter, you just never know. (Pig has a broken wing, so I couldn't send him.) HAPPY 16th! I hope it's good. Here's a birthday present for you. So, how's life in the muggle world? My dad says that you can come in two weeks, on August 3rd, and that we will pick you up. Hermione is coming too! Can't wait to see you! Ron  
  
Harry gleamed with delight. He opened the package, and to his surprise, found two presents wrapped carefully. One was from Ron, which was a book about gags. The other was from Mrs. Weasley, which was a plate of wonderful cookies. Just as he was about to throw the package away, he notice a tiny box. Carefully, he lifted it out and opened it. Inside, there was a miniature broomstick with HP, his initials, carved onto it. Also included was a little note. It read,  
  
Harry- Happy Birthday! I know this is a very important day in your life, and I just wanted you to know that I'm thinking of you. Ron says you're coming soon. Can't wait! - Ginny  
  
Harry flipped the small glass broom in his hands for a moment, checking it over. Then, when someone banged on his door, he gently placed the broom onto his dresser and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
When he arrived, Uncle Vernon was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. Aunt Petunia was cooking breakfast, a wonderful feast of bacon and eggs, and Dudley was urging her to hurry.  
  
"Harry! You've got mail!" Uncle Vernon announced in his deep, raspy voice.  
  
Harry extended his arm gratefully, and grasped onto the letter. He put it in his back pocket. After the heartwarming meal, he hurriedly washed the dishes, and rushed up to his room and locked the door. Ripping open the crisp, white envelope, he read,  
  
Dear Harry, I really hope that this gets to the Dursley's before or on your birthday. Happy 16th Birthday! Sorry about not writing sooner, but mum and dad surprised me with a trip to Ireland. On top of that, the owl I sent for never arrived, so I had to send this the normal way. I'll give you your present when I see you at the Weasley's. Until then, Hermione  
  
Harry snickered. He couldn't help it. For some reason, he found that really funny.  
  
Night time approached, and Harry fell asleep. His dream that night was horrific! 


	3. The Dream and the Stranger

The Dream and the Stranger  
  
Harry was above the city of London, flying high on his broomstick. He landed safely on the cobble streets, and began to walk towards a drink shop. Along the way, his eyes caught the sight of a gloomy, shadowy building. Curiously, he looked in the window, but saw nothing but darkness. Quietly, he tip-toed to the door and opened it slightly.  
  
At first, he thought it was just an abandoned old store, and began to walk away. But before he closed the door, he heard a deep, mysterious voice.  
  
"Is everyone here yet, master?" someone asked shyly.  
  
"Not quite, sir. We are still missing Mr. Wormtail and the Malfoys," replied a weak, raspy voice.  
  
Suddenly, Harry saw two people appear in the room, and both of them looked very familiar. Harry gazed on curiously.  
  
"Ahh.Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Wormtail, how kind of you to join us. Please, sit," beckoned the raspy voice.  
  
Harry then realized who those men were. He knew Mr. Malfoy from Diagon Alley and school, and Mr. Wormtail he knew from his third year.  
  
"Now, let the meeting start. Are there any questions before we begin?" asked the weak voice.  
  
"I have one. Tom Riddle, what is our motive? I mean, we can't just attack without reasoning, can we?" asked Wormtail.  
  
Tom Riddle, thought Harry. Oh No! That means.  
  
"Please, Wormtail, don't use that stupid name again. If you don't mind, I'd like it if you'd address me as Mr. V. Sound good to all of you?"  
  
A low whimper of yeses meant that Mr. V could continue. "Now, as you all know, I plan to take over the world one step at a time, starting with a few select people in the magic world. Then, I would like to make sure that Hogwarts has closed for good. And then, it's WAR!" Mr. V snickered evilly.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, Mr. V?" questioned a rather confused fellow. "I just don't see how we can take over Hogwarts in the next year. I mean, with Dumbledore there and all, how do we even get in? I'm sure that Dumbledore has a strong feeling that we are going to strike soon, so won't he have the place guarded?"  
  
"Oh, so now you don't trust me? How can you even doubt your master, young servant of mine? Have you no faith in the all powerful Voldemort?" Voldemort snapped. Then, all was silent for a moment. Suddenly, a bright flash of purple light filled the room. "Now then, where were we?"  
  
For over an hour, Harry listened attentively, comprehending what everyone was saying and devising. Then, Mr. Malfoy read out a list of targets.  
  
"Dumbledore. Fudge. Lupin.oh yes, and Potter!"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
With a jolt, Harry threw his body upward. His body was doused with sweat. He looked around, and found that he was still in his room. His clock read 4:15AM.  
  
Hedwig started getting restless, and Harry didn't know why. He listened for anything out of the ordinary. After about a minute, he noticed a creek from the hall. Someone was heading upstairs. 


	4. Off with the Stranger

Off With the Stranger and Disturbing News  
  
The door knob turned and the wooden door opened slightly. Harry quickly reached for his wand, and prepared to use the binding spell. The door snapped open, and standing in the hall was a distraught-looking red-head.  
  
"Hey Harry. I've come to get you and take you to the burrow!" exclaimed an excited Ron Weasley. "Better hurry up and get packed, 'cuz my dad is waiting in the driveway.  
  
Quickly, Harry gathered all his books and personal belongings, grabbed Hedwig's cage, and quietly walked down the stairs. He scribbled a note telling his aunt and uncle where he went, and then headed out the front door. He saw Mr. Weasley's red jeep and put his trunk and stuff in the back.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "I hope you don't mind me flying the car to the house; it'll be a lot faster that way, and we might make it before breakfast."  
  
Well, they didn't make it to the burrow before breakfast. By the time they arrived at the burrow, the sun had risen almost totally above the horizon. Breakfast, cooked by Mrs. Weasley, was neatly left on the table. The boys went straight or the food. After a heart-warming meal, Harry and Ron traveled up the many stairs to the top of the house, where Ron's room was located.  
  
Ron had redecorated his room since the last time Harry had visited. Instead of the bright, bold orange, he had painted his room a vibrant, soothing blue, and golden stars bordered the ceiling. Harry looked out of the window and noticed an emerald green van drive up the driveway.  
  
"Ron, your mum's home, and she looks like she has a car full of groceries," Harry stated. Ron and Harry galloped down the stairs and sprinted outside. As soon as he stepped out the front door, Harry was stunned.  
  
Getting out of the van was a beautiful mass of smooth curls. Her face gave off a radiant light, and her presence in the world made Harry feel safe and secure.  
  
"HARRY!" screamed a surprised Ginny Weasley as she ran toward Harry. "You aren't supposed to be here until mid-August!"  
  
"Well, I came early," Harry explained, as he embraced his friend. In her ear, he whispered, "Thanks for your birthday present. It really made me feel special."  
  
Harry noticed that Ginny's eyes gleamed with delight. Wow, he thought to himself, she really is hott! Wait, what am I saying? Is this not the little sister of my best friend?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Ron's voice, beckoning him to play a game of Wizard's Chess. After about an hour, Ron had won again. "Well, Harry, you have improved, but you can never beat the champion!" exclaimed Ron excitedly.  
  
By that time, Mrs. Weasley called everyone to the table for lunch. Fred and George pulled the old "color-changing food" gag, which made everyone except Mrs. Weasley laugh. Through the rest of the meal, Harry, Ron, and Ginny chatted about how their summer was.  
  
After the table was cleared, Ginny excused herself and headed for her room. Harry wanted to follow her, but Ron yanked him outside. They talked some more, about school, the past year, and then the subject came to Hermione.  
  
"I can't wait to see her! Do you know when she is arriving?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"She wrote to me, saying that she would arrive on August 10th, the same day you were supposed to arrive." Ron answered.  
  
"Ron? Why did you come and get me from the Dursley's?"  
  
"I don't know, really. My dad just said last night that we need to go get Harry tonight."  
  
Then, George and Fred came and challenged them to a game of quidditch, Fred and George verses Ron and Harry. In the end, Ron and Harry pulled off the win.  
  
That night, an unfamiliar owl arrived at the house, delivering an extremely disturbing letter. Ron had a depressed look on his face as he read the letter to himself. It read.  
  
Dear Ron, I am really confused. All I did was go shopping at the store for a few hours. When I got back, the house was empty, and things were out-of- place. My parents didn't leave a note, and I don't know where they are. I'm really scared that something happened to them. I think that maybe the Death Eaters took them captive. Have you heard from Harry? Is he okay? I hope nothing has happened to him. I have a huge favor. Can your father check with the ministry and see if anything has happened lately? I'm scared, Ron. Please help me! Hermione  
  
Ron's eyes misted up as he yelled, "DAD!!!!!" 


	5. Talks and Letters

Talks and Letters  
  
Mr. Weasley ran down the stairs to see why his son was yelling. After Ron explained the situation and gave his father the note, Mr. Weasley agreed that he would delve into the new stories.  
  
Ron excused himself to his room, and Harry guessed that he was writing a letter to Hermione. Poor Hermione, Harry thought. Ascending the stairs, he stopped in front of Ginny's door and knocked quietly. After a few seconds, Ginny opened the door slightly, checking who it was. When Ginny saw that it was Harry, she invited him in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hi. I just heard about Hermione. You wanna talk?" she asked him.  
  
"That's why I came here, but not to talk about that," Harry responded, rather reluctantly. "There's something else that's on my mind; something that has been bothering me; something I have told no one about."  
  
"I'm listening. Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny questioned, leaning in toward him.  
  
Her green eyes glistened in the light like emeralds. She looked so attentive, and was looking at him in a way she never had before, that Harry paused for a moment to regain his thoughts.  
  
"Well," he started, and then told Ginny the entire dream he had had the previous night. The entire time, Ginny looked straight into his pale green eyes, hanging over every word. When Harry was through, Ginny told him what she thought it meant.  
  
"Harry, I think that this is a sign. Already, there have been many cases about strange things, including what happened to Hermione. You've had these kinds of dreams before, the forbearing kind, I mean. I truly believe that Voldemort will come back, and he has already started. Father came home, last Thursday, I think, and told me that one of the news-reporters went missing. She just disappeared from her desk, and hasn't been found yet."  
  
"That's what I thought at first, I mean the dream being a sign, but then I began to doubt it. I mean, with everything that has happened to me, with the many encounters with Voldemort and all, what if it's just another nightmare. He's told me before that he's out to get me one day, so why would this dream be any different?"  
  
"Harry, listen to me. I know that you don't want this to be true, but how many times have your dreams been right? Every single one of your 'weird' dreams has happened. Think about it Harry. Remember last year, when you woke up in a sweat and told Ron that something had happened to Sirius? You got a letter the next morning from him saying that he had to leave because the Death Eaters had found him. How'd you explain it? You didn't, because you didn't know how you knew. But I know how you knew. You have a power, Harry, a power to foresee the future. I don't know how you got it, but I just know you have it. You might not believe me, but I think that I am right. Harry.Harry."  
  
Harry, who had lost his train of thought, snapped back into it. He had been engulfed in Ginny's face that he was beginning to go into lala land. Wow, he thought, she really is pretty. Wait a sec, could I be falling for her?  
  
"Yes, Ginny. I do see where you are coming from, but I just can't start to believe I have this kind of power. I'm beginning to agree with you, but it might take a while for me to get used to." He paused for a moment. "Thanks for talking with me, Ginny. I needed someone to confide in, and you're a great listener."  
  
Harry rose from his seat, leaned forward, and gave Ginny a hug.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry," said Ginny.  
  
"Goodnight, Ginny," replied Harry, and then he walked out the door.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
After dinner, Ron had rushed upstairs to his room. He wanted to write to Hermione right away. He reached for a quill and his paper and began to write.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
He was stuck. He didn't know what to write. Ron wanted to tell her that he'd be there for her, but just didn't know how. His hand began writing.  
  
For the longest time, I have loved you. Ever since the day you became petrified, I knew that I loved you. Remember the Yule Ball in fourth year. I wanted to ask you for the longest time, but I didn't have enough courage. Then, when I finally had the strength, you told me that you already had a date. That just crushed me. And now that I've learned what has happened to you, I just want to be closer to you; to be able to comfort you. That's all I every have wanted to do every time you've been in trouble.  
  
Ron looked down at what he had just written. Oh my gosh, he screamed softly to himself. Where did this come from? Do I really feel this way about her? He reached for another piece of paper and started over.  
  
Dear Hermione, I just received your letter, and I'm soooo sorry. Harry is fine. Dad and I went and got him last night, for safety reasons. Have you found your parents yet? My dad said that he would look for you, and that he can come pick you up on Thursday of this week, if you would like him to. I don't want you to be at your house by yourself. I care about you too much. Unless you object, I guess I'll see you in two days. Until then, Ron Ron folded the letter, put it in an envelope, and tied it to Pig's foot.  
  
"Deliver this to Hermione, fast," he told Pig as he flew out the window. As soon as Ron had shut the window, Harry had opened the door.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Two days had passed. Mr. Weasley had come home the day before and told Harry and Ron that there had been many reports of people gone missing. Early this morning, Mr. Weasley had left to pick up Hermione.  
  
To pass the time away, Harry and Ron played a game of chess, with Ginny standing nearby, watching. Harry came close, but Ron still pulled of the win, again.  
  
"I am the champion, no one can beat me!" Ron screamed as he ran around the room like an idiot. He stopped running very suddenly. There, in the doorway, stood Hermione. 


	6. Friends

Friends  
  
For the longest time, Ron and Hermione just stared at each other, not sure of what to do. Finally, Hermione ran to Ron and embraced him. She sobbed on his shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, it's okay. I'm here for you. Don't worry, my dad will find out what has happened to your parents, I promise," Ron said, trying to calm her down. After a few minutes, Hermione composed herself and looked at Ron's face.  
  
"Thanks," she replied. Then, she walked over and gave Harry a hug, then moved to Ginny. Hermione asked her, "Gin, can we go up to your room for a moment?"  
  
Ginny grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. When they got there, Hermione totally broke down.  
  
"Oh Ginny, I just don't know what to do. My parents are gone, and I have no one to talk to." She covered her face and sobbed hysterically. Ginny did her best to comfort her.  
  
"Hermione, it's okay. Everything's going to be all right. My dad is trying really hard right now to find your parents. And Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked at her; her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
"You can always talk to me, if you feel like you can't talk to Ron or Harry. But you know...I bet Ron will be happy to listen to you also."  
  
"Thanks, Gin, you're a real great friends," she answered. Then, drying her eyes, she walked back downstairs to see Ron and Harry.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
A few weeks passed, and not a word came up about Hermione's parents. However, many other people had been reported as missing. All four of them had received there acceptance letters to Hogwarts and there school supplies for the upcoming years.  
  
They traveled to Diagon Alley and bought all of their supplies. Afterwards, they went back to the burrow to get packed, because the next week they would be leaving for platform 9 ¾ . Arriving home, they put their new stuff in their rooms and headed outside to play a game of quidditch, Harry and Ginny verses Ron and Hermione. In the end, Harry and Ginny pulled off an amazing win 170 points to 60.  
  
Finally, it was the night of August 31st, the day before they left for Hogwarts. For dinner, they grilled out juicy hamburgers and had a fresh salad on the side. It was delicious.  
  
After the heart-warming meal, the four kids huddled together on the grass and looked up at the stars. They chatted about what they thought was going to happen at Hogwarts the next year. Then, the topic of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was going to be.  
  
"Maybe it'll be another woman," stated Ginny. Last year, their teacher had been Professor Jewel. She was a tall brunette with stunning blue eyes. Unfortunately, she had to leave after the end of last year because she was going to have a baby.  
  
After a while, Harry pulled Ginny aside, and they sat under the willow tree out in the field.  
  
"What's the matter, Harry?" Ginny asked him curiously.  
  
"Well, it's just that..well.you were right. I am scared. And, I know that I do have some strange power that can make me see the future. I had another dream last night. It wasn't scary; it was peaceful. The dream was us four laying outside, looking at the stars, and talking about Hogwarts. Now, I know I can see the future."  
  
A strong breeze zipped by them. Ginny shivered, and Harry pulled her close to him so she wouldn't be so cold. Well, he thought has her head lay on his shoulder; I guess this isn't a bad way to live.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Ron and Hermione gazed on as Harry and Ginny talked.  
  
"Awwwww," Hermione whispered to the red-head sitting next to her. "Look at them."  
  
"Yeah, so what," Ron replied.  
  
"I think they like each other. I mean, just look how Harry is shielding her from the wind. I think that is so romantic."  
  
A minute went by. Finally, Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Ron, I'm scared. I just wish could find out where my parents are right now. I sure hope they are all right," she said, putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure they are," he replied. 


	7. Trouble on the Express

Trouble on the Express  
  
Ginny woke up early and went out to watch the sun rise. She went and sat on the porch. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry, walking around in the field. Ginny decided to leave him alone and let him set his thoughts straight.  
  
The sky filled with lavishing pinks and pale reds, and Ginny smiled with content. She knew that because of this magnificent sunrise, she would always be cared for.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Mrs. Weasley put a steaming plate of crispy bacon on the table right next to the soft, buttery biscuits. After everyone finished, they cleaned up and headed to the van. Ron carefully placed every trunk and bag neatly in the back and then hopped into the seat next to Hermione. Ginny jumped in next to Harry, and they hit the road.  
  
When they arrived at King's Cross, it was 10:30 am. Walking at a brisk pace, they got to the pillar between platform 9 and platform 10. Ron and Ginny hugged their parents, and Harry and Hermione thanked them very much for their hospitality. Mr. Weasley pulled Hermione aside for a moment and whispered to her,  
  
"Hermione, I'll keep looking for your parents. Don't worry, I'll find out what happened to them."  
  
One by one, each of the kids went to the platform. As Harry arrived on platform 9 ¾, he gazed at the Hogwarts Express. The gigantic, bright red train was preparing for departure. Ron led the way to the storage cart, and all of them put their trunks down and headed to the box cars. They found an empty one near the front, and sat down. At precisely 11:00am, the train pulled out of the station, and they were on their way to Hogwarts.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
The food cart came through, and Harry bought some chocolate frogs and Bernie's Every Flavor Beans for everyone. The friends chatted with each other and with their fellow students. After a while, Ginny left and went to find her other friends. Harry went off looking for Seamus and Neville, and left Ron and Hermione by themselves.  
  
"So, what 'weird' things do you think are going to happen this year, Hermione?" questioned Ron.  
  
"Really, I don't want to talk about that kind of thing right now, ok?" she replied, her voice tone suggesting that she didn't want to talk right now.  
  
Suddenly, the Hogwarts Express jerked to a stop. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Harry was talking to Seamus when the train abruptly stopped. Seamus, the muscular roommate of Harry, flew backwards. Harry fell forward and hit his head on a seat. Everything went black.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Ginny was talking with Neville, another one of Harry's roommates, when she suddenly flew forward. Neville caught her and then fell under the impact. Ginny tried to stand, but fell back down. She noticed that her leg was cut badly and bleeding.  
  
Neville rolled out from under her, stood, and helped her up. He helped her walk over to the bench and sat her down.  
  
"Stay there, Ginny, and I'll go find a teacher," Neville declared as he left the room.  
  
Ginny put her head in her hands. Then she heard a hateful voice shout at her,  
  
"Hey Weasel, what's the matter? You scared?"  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Hermione, who was sitting on a bench in front of Ron, was thrown forward and whammed into the floor cabinet under Ron. She was knocked out.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" Ron shouted at her. "Hermione, can you hear me?"  
  
She didn't stir. Ron galloped out of the room in search of help.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
A distraught voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please remain calm. I would like everyone to bring the injured to the last cabin, and everyone who is not to exit that cabin. Thank you."  
  
Albus Dumbledore shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Staff, I would like you all to exit the train and try to figure out the problem. Madame Pomfrey, would you please assist me in the back cabin? I have a feeling that many are hurt.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Ron directed a seventh year to the compartment where Hermione lay unconscious. With the help of him, they carried her to the last cabin. As they made their way through the halls, Hermione began to move. This is a good sign, thought Ron quietly as the continued down the corridor. Ginny sat on the hard wooden bench and watched in fright. Many young first years were crying. Ginny saw in dismay two sixth years carry a limb, lifeless body past her. As they passed her, she gasped. There, in their arms, was Harry. Harry awoke in the cabin with a damp cloth on his burning red face. He tried to sit up, but he just didn't have the strength. Gazing around the room, he noticed the many injured people. He then glanced next to him. There, Hermione lay. Ron went racing through the many cabins, trying to locate his little sister. He found her sitting on a bench in the front, sobbing. He went to her and sat down, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Ron, I just saw them t-t-taking Harry to the b-back. Is he o-o-o-okay?" Ginny asked through her tears.  
  
"I don't know, Ginny. I'm sure he's alright. Don't worry, he'll be okay." Seamus and Neville went around to each compartment, searching for the injured. They spotted a few and helped them reach the injured cabin. After they found no one else that was hurt, they found an abandoned compartment and fell down, totally exhausted. As Seamus looked out the window, he saw many of the teachers searching the area. Then, he noticed a shadowy figure moving through the trees in front of him. After some time, the teachers figured out that something had blocked the track, which had caused the train to stop. After removing it, they piled back into the train and reported to Dumbledore.  
  
Some time later, after the injured were taking care of, a voice came back on the intercom.  
  
"Students and staff, we have found the problem, and we will be on our way in just a few minutes."  
  
Then, miraculously, the train started moving. 


	8. Home at Last

**The first years in this book, from here on out, I have made up, since JK hasn't written this book yet. I don't own any of the other characters.**  
  
Home at Last  
  
The train pulled into the Hogwarts station around 8:30 PM, about two hours later than they normally do. Ron helped Ginny get off the train, and led her to an empty carriage. Harry, who had passed out again in the train, and Hermione, along with many other seriously injured people, were warped to the hospital wing.  
  
Dumbledore had called a meeting with the other staff, and they came to a sensible decision. Since many kids were hurt in the chaotic train ride, they decided to wait until tomorrow night before they had the big feast. Dumbledore addressed the school.  
  
"Since the fiasco on the train, we are postponing the welcoming feast until tomorrow night. Also, since the first years have not been sorted into their houses, the entire school will sleep in the Great Hall. Staff, please go into the storage closet on the 1st floor to get the sleeping bags. The white ones, if you don't mind. That is all for now."  
  
The crowd gasped with surprise; the entire school, sleeping in the Great Hall. How was that possible? ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Harry awoke with a cold cloth on his forehead. His vision was blurred, but he could make out other people in the room. He tried to sit up, but just didn't have the strength. Madame Pomfrey walked over to him.  
  
"Oh, Harry, it's good to see you up. Here, take this, and then you will have enough strength, and you can go to the Great Hall to sleep. I'm sure you want to see your friends."  
  
Harry's thoughts quickly turned to Ginny and Ron. He hoped that they were not hurt. He drank the mixed potion, and immediately felt his body fill with energy. Quickly, he got off of the metal bed and looked to see if Hermione was okay. When he saw that she was waiting for him, they walked down the stairs to the Hall together.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Ginny sat next to Ron, watching the door, waiting to see if Harry and Hermione were going to walk through the big doors.  
  
"Ginny," Ron whispered, "he's going to be okay." He paused for a moment. "See, what did I tell you." Ron pointed to the doorway. In walked Harry, Hermione following close behind.  
  
Both of them walked toward Ginny and Ron. When they reached them, they greeted them happily. Harry sat down in the middle of Ron and Ginny, and Hermione slid down the wall on the other side of Ron.  
  
"Oh Harry," Ginny spoke quietly into his ear, "I'm so glad you're okay. When those seventh years carried you by me, I thought you were dead."  
  
Harry let her rest her head on his shoulder. "Well, I'm okay now. There's nothing to worry about now; just go to sleep."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. Harry leaned over, made himself as comfortable as he possibly could, and went to sleep. The next morning, Harry woke up to the quiet murmurings of the students. He looked next to him, and noticed that Ginny was still sleeping. Next to him, Hermione had fallen asleep on Ron's legs. Ron was sitting there, wide awake.  
  
"Morning Harry," he whispered.  
  
"Morning, Ron," Harry responded.  
  
Before Ron could say anything else, the doors to the Great Hall were pushed open, and in walked Dumbledore. He walked swiftly to the stage, and spoke,  
  
"Children, wake up." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "This morning, we need everyone's cooperation in setting up the tables. I have decided that, instead of having a sorting dinner, we will have a sorting lunch. So, if everyone will please walk around the campus until lunch time, the announcements will be made then. That is all."  
  
Many people stood to leave the room. Ginny slowly sat up, letting Harry stand. With his help, Ginny stood, and they both walked out with Ron and Hermione.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
The sun was shining onto the grounds. The four decided to venture and see if Hagrid was in his hut. They knocked on the door. After a few seconds, he answered the door.  
  
"Hello Harry. Hey guys, come on in." The group walked into the small, quaint home. Hagrid had redecorated over the summer. His place was unusually clean, and he re-painted his fireplace and walls a light shade of brown. There was a spotted egg sitting on the wooden table.  
  
"Oh Hagrid," Hermione exclaimed, "that better not be another dragon egg!"  
  
"No, no, it isn't," Hagrid replied. "It's something for Dumbledore. I'm not quite sure what it is, but I'm supposed to hatch it for him."  
  
Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. Ron opened it, and there stood Dumbledore.  
  
"Hagrid, oh, hey guys. Hagrid, you are needed in the Great Hall. You all better get going to, or you'll miss the ceremony." And with that, he left.  
  
Hagrid, Hermione, and Ginny headed out the door. Harry and Ron lagged behind, talking to each other.  
  
"Harry, I have a question," Ron said. "Harry, do you like my sister? I mean, every time I see you guys, ya'll are always flirting with each other."  
  
"Umm. well, you see." Harry paused. "I do. I realized it when I was at your house, and I first saw her step out of the van."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"I don't know. She might, but I'm not sure. And Ron. you are NOT to tell her. I want to tell her myself.  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
"Oh, and Ron. do you like Hermione?"  
  
Ron started walking faster, as if trying to avoid answering the question. Harry smiled, for that told him the answer.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall together, and hurried to find their sits. Then, Dumbledore began the ceremony.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, everyone. We will now begin the sorting. Hat, please begin."  
  
The old, tattered hat sitting on the wooden stool began to sing. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, the school for you, With wonderful teachers, and students, too. For all those first years, sweet and divine, I think that it is about time. For I shall sort you Into the house for you, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor, Which ever one suits you more, So, step up and you will see. In which house you will be. Then, the hat was silent, signaling Professor McGonagall to begin the sorting ceremony.  
  
"Ok, when I call your name, please step up to the platform and place the sorting hat on your head. Let's see......... Janie Antiler. She put the tattered hat on her blonde head. After a few minutes, the hat shouted HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
It went on like this for about thirty minutes. By the end of the sorting, the Gryffindor family had grown by 12, six guys and six girls. Then, Dumbledore stood up to speak.  
  
"As I have said before, I would like to welcome everyone to another exciting year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. First off, I would like to remind all students that the forest on the grounds is forbidden. Secondly, the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is a little late, but I'm sure he will be here soon."  
  
Suddenly, the wooden doors opened, and in walked a man.  
  
"Aww," Dumbledore spoke, "Hello there, Mr. V." 


	9. Mr V and Hermione's Message

Mr. V and Hermione's Message  
  
Harry turned and watched Mr. V. walk to the front of the Hall. He looked at the features of his new teacher. Mr. V. was a tall man with raggedy brown hair, and he looked about 40 years old. Harry watched on as Dumbledore began to speak again.  
  
"Students, this is the New Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher, Mr. V. Mr. V, will you say a few words about your background?"  
  
Mr. V. nodded, and walked up to the platform.  
  
"Well, as you all know, my name is Mr. V. I attended Hogwarts when I was your age, and then traveled out west to put my knowledge to the test. I have met up with golems, ghouls, and bogarts. Now, let the feast begin."  
  
Suddenly, the tables were full of delicious foods. Everyone ate up and chatted with the new comers and old friends. While they were eating, the mail arrived. In flew hundreds of owls delivering various items. Ron received the Daily Prophet, which he gave to Hermione to read. Hermione received a letter form Mr. Weasley, but decided not to open it at the table. Harry looked up and saw a snowy white owl flying toward him. Hedwig landed on the table, but she was empty handed.  
  
"Hedwig, you silly girl, you just came here to get something to eat, didn't you?" Harry handed her a piece of chicken. She ate it, and flew back through the hole at the top of the room. Then, when the table was cleared, Harry stood, and started walking to the dorm.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
When Harry reached the Fat Lady, he heard someone behind him. Before he was able to turn around, a high-pitched voice shrieked,  
  
"Potty-Wee-Potter, how have you been?"  
  
"Go away, Peeves, before I call the Bloody Baron," Harry told him.  
  
"Jeez, Potter, what has burst your bubble?" And with that, Peeves flew away.  
  
"Loonerfit," Harry told the Fat Lady, and she opened up. He quickly walked into the Gryffindor common room. Sitting on the couch, all alone, and crying, was Hermione.  
  
Harry walked over to her and sat down. "Hermione, what's the matter?"  
  
"Well, M-Mr. Weasley sent m-m-me a note, and, umm.....," Hermione muttered before bursting into tears.  
  
Harry reached for the letter in her hands and read: Dear Hermione, I have been researching and searching for any news about the mysterious disappearances of many muggles. Well, I have found out that many of the disappearances are indeed linked to the Death Eaters. We found a place where many of the hostages were held. I'm sorry to say, but your parents were not in the building. I will keep looking for them. Don't lose hope. Mr. Weasley  
  
"Oh Hermione, I'm really sorry. Don't worry, though, I'm sure Mr. Weasley will find them," Harry said, trying to cheer her up. Then, Ron walked in. Harry stood up and started walking to his bedroom. When he reached upstairs, he looked over the railing and saw Ron embrace Hermione, rocking her back and forth.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Harry walked up the stairs to his dorm room, and on the door was a sign that said 6th YEAR BOYS. He opened the door, and looked inside. All of his stuff was neatly placed at the foot of his four-poster bed. He climbed on his bed and lay down. His eyes drooped, and he fell asleep. Harry was running from a shadowy figure. He just couldn't get away. Finally, he found an abandoned house and ducked in. But there were already many people there.  
  
"Harry!" a woman cried from across the room. Harry looked around, and then noticed a tall, thin woman walking toward him. It was Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Harry, my dear. I'm so sorry to have to meet you like this. I don't think that me and my husband are going to make it much longer. Unless someone finds us, we will probably not live to see Hermione again. Please, ask the Headmaster for help. Go to him. Harry, you must get out right now. Voldemort is coming Harry. He said he will be going to Hogwarts soon. Watch out for yourself, and send our darling our love. Go now, Harry." Harry shot up on his bed. It was another dream, he thought, and I must talk to Hermione. And Ginny. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
He didn't get a chance to talk to Hermione, because they had Defense Against the Dark Arts class right after dinner. Harry arrived in the tower and sat down next to Seamus. Then, class started.  
  
"Hello, class," Mr. V. acknowledged to the students in front of him. "Well, today, instead of starting on the curriculum, I would like each of you to tell me a little bit about each of you. Let's see, how about Ron Weasley."  
  
As Ron started, Harry examined Mr. V. You know, he thought to himself, for some reason, his name sounded so familiar. Then, Mr. V. called out Harry's name. "Aww... Mr. Harry Potter, just the man I was dieing to meet. Please, grace us with information."  
  
"Well," Harry began, "I live with my aunt and uncle during the summer, unless I'm at the Wilder's. Yep, that's about it." Harry felt that he shouldn't give out any true information to this new teacher.  
  
"Ok, then. How about Hermione? Why don't you tell me about your family?" Mr. V. asked, and it seemed to Harry he had an evil smirk on his face as he was asking.  
  
It was then that Hermione burst into tears and ran out the door. Ron jumped up and ran after her, followed closely by Harry.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"Hey Harry, I need to talk to you," Ginny said to Harry. "Is now okay?"  
  
"Sure," Harry replied, grabbing her soft hand and pulling her out of the common room, and into a corner outside of the dorms.  
  
"Harry, do you think that Mr. V. is a little weird?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, I really needed to talk to you about him, too. But before that, I need to tell you about another dream I had this afternoon. I was running, and I found a house, and inside were the Grangers. They told me that if we don't hurry up, they'll die."  
  
"Personally, Harry, I think that this is another foretelling dream. If we don't do something soon, well, it'll be bad."  
  
"Yeah, we need to try to figure that out. Now, about Mr. V. I, I think he's working with Voldemort. In the dream I had earlier, Mr. V. was in the meeting. Now, I'm scared that that dream is now coming true."  
  
"Harry, don't worry. Me, Ron, and Hermione will be there for you. Well, at least I will be there whenever you need me, and that's a promise; a promise I will always keep." 


End file.
